


Hope's Peak University For Clowns

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Arson, Child Neglect, Crack Treated Seriously, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fujisaki Chihiro and Nanami Chiaki are Cousins, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Girls' Night Out, Hifumi is a lot more better here, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homelessness, Hope's Peak is a College, How is that not a tag, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Celestia Ludenberg are Siblings, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Hagakure Yasuhiro Are Step Siblings, Juzo and Munakata are married, Kirigiri Kyoko is so Done, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Owada Daiya Lives, Owada Mondo Swears, Past Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates, Sassy Fujisaki Chihiro, She nearly fucks a bucket, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Stan my version of Hifumi, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Trans Celestia Ludenberg, Trans Character, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Ikusaba Mukuro, Trans Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Trans Ogami Sakura, Trans Togami Byakuya, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: When Makoto got accepted into Hope's Peak University, he expected his fellow Ultimates to be high class and proper. Like true examples of the hopes of the future they were.What he got was a bunch of clowns.Note: Hi so this story is back and better than ever alongside new headcanons, more writing, etc.
Relationships: (Not minor or bg just coming later), Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota, Fujisaki Chihiro/Celestia Ludenberg, Fujisaki Chihiro/Celestia Ludenberg/Kirigiri Kyoko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Yamada Hifumi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Hope's Peak University For Clowns

When the acceptance later to Hope's Peak came in the mail for Makoto, he was over the moon. Even if he was talentless, he was going to be put in a class of world class Ultimates from all professions and walks of life. Of course that means he'd have to make himself worthy of standing with them. From what he heard from his high school days, Ultimates were sophisticated with little time for foolery. Such a personality increased his admiration for them even more. There was no way the future of humanity would be foolish. 

At least, that's what he thought.

As he entered the entrance hall, all thoughts and things he had heard about the great and powerful Ultimates of Hope's Peak University became illusions as his eyes focused upon the madness before him.

Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista and the top model in the world, was dry humping a bucket while making very explicit noises while her siblinb Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier and a military prodigy, watched in both concern and horror meanwhile Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro and Japan's official representative for the Olympics, stuffed her mouth with donuts. Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective and heir of the Kirigiri family, stood in the corner looking done with everyone while Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a top honor student in the country, yelled at the blonde to stop doing what she was doing. The brunette had to blink multiple times to make sure what he was seeing was real. This couldn't be real. Such respectable and acclaimed people with credentials behind them were acting like... This?

"You have to be kidding me..." He said out loud. Mukuro looked at him. "Oh hello there. You must be the Lucky Student." The brunette nodded and bowed. "Is she um..." "Drunk? Yes. I told her not to drink before we came here." That explains why she's... _Doing activities_ with the bucket. The drunken blonde stood up and held the bucket as she walked to the boy. Her arm was wrapped around his neck as a drunk giggle escaped her mouth. "Heeeey, Naeeegiii." She greeted. "Thiiisss is my husbaaannd."

Makoto needed an adult- And quickly.

Footsteps approached the group as they looked in a direction of a woman with long coral colored hair and green eyes. "Hello! You must be the new students!" She greeted. The students nodded. "My name is Chisa Yukizome. Please follow me to the gym." The students followed the woman to the gym. Makoto looked around at the hall. Its walls were decorated with purple checkered tiling. He had to give them credit, the school looked aesthetically and visually pleasing. Upon entering the gym, they were other students waiting for them. "Have a seat please. The headmaster should be arriving soon." Said Chisa before walking away a bit and turning back around. "Also, if I see so much as a flask or cigarette, it's mine." The students sat down in the vacant seats. Junko held onto her bucket husband as she reached into her rather large jacket and pulled out a flask.

"Didn't she say if she sees so much as a flask that it's hers?" Asked Makoto in a hushed tone.

"If she _sees._ " Said Junko as she pulled out a straw and opened her beverage. Makoto couldn't believe that everything he had heard about Ultimates up until this point was wrong. He wasn't in the best school in the country, he was in a circus and he was a clown.

But as the old saying goes: If you can't beat them, join them.

* * *

A yawn escaped Makoto's mouth as he made a late night trip to one of the 24 hour convenience stores since he had slept through dinner. As he walked into the store, his eyes met with someone taking iced teas out of the freezer. He stopped and looked at them for a while. The person looked like one of his classmates, Togami. He had the blonde hair but the boy was just thinking it was a coincidence. "Hey." He greeted as he walked to where the chicken was being heated. He would probably watch some late night TV and eat a bit before falling back asleep.

"Naegi?"

He turned to see the blonde from before. "Togami...?" He asked in an awkward tone. "Or am I confusing you for someone else?" The blonde facepalmed and pulled out a pair of round glasses. "There. Is that better?" He asked. Now Makoto recognized him. "Togami, what are you doing here?" He asked while he watched the latter put away the glasses. "Isn't it obvious? I'm getting a midnight snack or whatever you plebians call it." Yep. It was _definitely_ Togami. Makoto got his chicken and went to get some more things. "And what are _you_ doing here?" Asked the blonde. Makoto looked up at him and replied, "Just getting myself a late night dinner. I was so exhausted from classes today that I slept through dinner!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes and walked up to the cashier with Makoto behind him. "I didn't even recognize you without your glasses on." "Good. Let's keep it that way." The progeny grabbed his bag and swiftly walked out the door. It was quite offensive that Togami was so rude to them. It was okay to be standoffish but it wasn't okay to be rude. He paid for his order and headed back to his dorm. Along the way, a vibration came from his phone. Makoto picked it up to see it was a text from his younger sister.

**Komaru**

> **"So how's college?"**

Makoto let out a small huff and replied.

> **"It's tiring and my class is full of clowns."**


End file.
